


Skylight

by awkward_alien



Series: If the Suit Fits...(wear it) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: How Lena found herself with a new skylight. A little prequel to: Who Needs Kryptonite (To Take Charge)?Part 3 of Interesting First Impressions (this could stand alone so you don't have to read parts 1+2).





	Skylight

Kara and Lena had been dating for a few weeks before deciding to be even remotely intimate together. Kara wasn’t exactly sure if she could control herself with Lena, she drove her crazy with lust as is and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

Kara was also on her toes because she had yet to tell Lena she was Supergirl, and honestly she was surprised she hadn’t figured it out yet. Although she was sure to spend less time around Lena as Supergirl and only spoke to her while flying quite a few feet away from the CEO’s balcony.

 

Lena actually figured out Kara was Supergirl about three weeks into their friendship, long before they started dating; but nevertheless she let the other woman think she was getting away with her little charade.

 

Lena thought Kara would be nervous being with a woman for the first time, while she on the other hand had some experience under her belt. But today was the day, Kara promised they could get _closer_ once they got back to the penthouse later tonight.

 

Lena could barely focus on her work, reading the same documents multiple times, and showing up late to meetings. She’d been too busy thinking of how she’d finally get to touch Kara and make her feel good in ways she had only dreamed of before.

 

Kara was in a similar situation over at Cat Co. she had to revise and rewrite the same article eight times before Snapper would accept it. She was worried that he might have gotten fed up and fired her, but the thought took a backseat to her thoughts of what she and Lena would get up to.

 

When it was time to go home for the day the two of them couldn’t leave their offices quick enough. Kara of course got there first since she had flown, Lena came into the living room to see her watching Netflix, already having changed into casual clothes.

 

“How is it that you always manage to get here before me?” Lena was sure she would get here first this time, despite the reporter’s ability to fly, she even left work early.

 

“I guess I just work quicker than you.” Kara taunts, and Lena strolls across the room to stand in front of her blocking the television.

 

“Is that so Ms. Danvers?” Kara nods smugly and Lena bends over to whisper in her ear. “I wonder what else you'll be doing quickly tonight.” Lena then climbs into her lap trailing kisses across her neck and collar bones.

 

“M-maybe we shouldn’t do this on the c- oh god- the couch.” Kara sputters, her voice unintentionally growing deeper.

 

“Mmmh, perhaps you’re right.” Lena mumbles into Kara’s neck, not quite wanting to get up yet. When she walks away she sways her hips suggestively waiting for the blushing blonde to follow her into her bedroom.

 

Kara almost forgets to get up as she looks after Lena mesmerized. When she enters the room Lena is waiting for her on the bed still in her stunning red dress, a subtle v-neck that she knew was one of Kara’s favorites, it made Kara feel somewhat underdressed in her presence.

 

“Are you nervous?” Lena asks sincerely, as Kara sits beside her.

 

“A little yeah,” Kara admits, “it’s just- well I’ve never done this before. You know?”

 

“How about we take it slow, just for tonight? I’ll take care of you so don’t worry about a thing.” Lena suggests. Kara nods in agreement, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I want to hear you say it.” Lena whispers, grasping Kara’s chin looking her in the eye.

 

“I would like that.”

 

What would you like?”

 

“For you to take care of me.” Kara admits bashfully.

 

“Good girl.” Lena smirks as she leans in to kiss Kara tenderly. “Now lay down for me.”

 

Kara lays flat on her back as Lena crawls over her on all fours looking like a woman on a mission. Lena kisses her deeply making her feel breathless, and she misses the sensation when the CEO pulls back.

 

“I think we’re both wearing far too much clothing, maybe we should fix that.” Lena whispers in the hair’s breadth of space between their lips. Kara sits up as Lena pulls her t-shirt over her head and drags her sweatpants down her legs, tossing them carelessly across the room.

 

Lena turns herself around wordlessly presenting the zipper of her dress to Kara. Kara gets the message, pulling the zipper down slowly and marveling at the pale skin being revealed to her. When Lena pulls the dress carefully off her shoulders and slides out of it she wasn’t expecting to see intricate black lace underwear with a matching stocking and garter set.

 

It’s exactly the kind of thing one would expect Lena Luthor to wear but seeing it in the moment makes it all too real. Kara can’t help but stare as Lena turns releasing her hair from its tight bun and the dark tresses fall over her shoulders.

 

“Like what you see?” Lena asks confidently.

 

“Very much.” Kara responds shamelessly. Kara catches her lips in another long and languid kiss dragging her fingers through Lena’s hair, running her fingers desperately over her scalp.

 

“Are you ready for this?” Lena asks as they pull apart once more, making sure Kara was comfortable.

 

“Oh god, yes Lena. I think I might explode if I wait any longer.” Kara replies breathlessly. Lena chuckles at the response as she begins trailing kisses over Kara’s abs making her way to her true destination.

 

Lena hovered over the damp fabric of Kara’s panties for just a moment taking in her unique lovely scent. Pulling the panties off slowly she left sloppy kisses down both of the Kryptonian’s legs before tossing them over her shoulder.

 

Lena sucked and kissed at Kara’s thighs knowing it would be fruitless to try leaving hickeys, but loving how the woman beneath her writhed impatiently. Having mercy Lena finally dove in, flattening out her tongue and licking up from Kara’s entrance to her clit, suckling lightly on the bundle of nerves.

 

“L-Lena please, m-more please.” Kara thrashed lightly trying to control her strength, which was becoming increasingly difficult with the sight and feel of Lena between her legs. Kara hadn’t known anything could feel this good, and as overwhelming as it was she couldn’t help but want more.

 

Lena traced her tongue over her labia purposefully, sucking hard before placing gentle licks over them and repeating the process all over again. Kara was doing all she could to not dig her fingernails straight through the mattress.

 

“Doing okay baby girl?” Lena grinned grasping Kara’s hips, holding them down the best she could, while Kara slipped her fingers through Lena’s hair.

 

“I hnnng yesss.” Kara could barely respond as Lena got started up again. Lena increased her pace kissing over Kara’s entrance, dipping her tongue in and out while humming, feeling the increasing wetness drip over her chin.

 

Kara gasped and moaned, begging for more, despite feeling something she had never felt before. While her orgasm washed over her she felt a familiar heat, far too gone and much too late to stop it. As she cried out, the veins around her eyes glowing a deep scarlet, her heat vision came bursting out in a sudden uncontrollable rush near the point of solar flaring.

 

Lena lifted her head to stare at the gaping hole in her ceiling, all the while Kara was breathing deeply with closed eyes blissfully unaware of what she had just done.

 

“That was certainly unexpected.” Lena commented almost disinterested with a raised eyebrow.

 

After all she should have seen something like this possibly happening. Once Kara opened her eyes and noticed what had happened she was thoroughly embarrased.

 

“Oh um- Lena I can explain, I swear, you se-” Kara stuttered unintelligibly, still having not fully recovered from her orgasm.  

 

“At least I can stop pretending I don’t know you’re Supergirl.” Lena cut her off with a little half smile.

 

“Wait you knew?”

 

“Of course I knew darling, your little disguise couldn’t fool me for very long.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I figured you would tell me when you were ready.” Lena shrugged casually.

 

“You’re not upset I didn’t tell you sooner?” Kara asked, her tone laced with guilt.

 

“Of course not, but don’t worry about that. How are you feeling darling? That must’ve been pretty intense, perhaps I should have gone a little easier on you.” Lena wrapped the other girl in her arms soothing her and cooing sweet words in her ear.

 

“I’m feeling okay, a little exhausted, but you were perfect Lena.” Kara mumbled into Lena neck as her eyes drooped.

 

“Why don’t we get you to bed Supergirl?” Lena giggled.

 

“What about the ceiling?” Kara asked sleepily.

  
“We can worry about that in the morning.” Lena reassured her as she tucked them both into bed. The two women laid intertwined as the moonlight bathed over them, and both of them thought of how lucky they were to have found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? Because I honestly have no idea.  
> Based on this tumblr post: https://kittenholy.tumblr.com/post/159534349594/cleatmeintheface-tbh-another-unrealistic-thing


End file.
